


Birds of Memory

by RyanTheTwit



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: king AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3415565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanTheTwit/pseuds/RyanTheTwit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What were but simple pawns for Ryan to play?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birds of Memory

_Vile_ , they hissed.  _Disgusting, unworthy. Show them no mercy. Make them **pay**._

Ryan stared at the kneeling figures at his feet. They were beaten, bloody and bruised from their head to their feet. Bitter glances were thrown at him, whispers of broken and long forgotten promises. Five figures all half-dead with blood running down their faces. There were flashes. Images that flickered in and out of focus and reality. Happy expressions, sad ones. Expressions of trust and faith before they melted into terror and fear. Their faces contorted and twisted this way and that, casting shadows where light shone. People looked at him in anticipation and respect. No, not respect. Fear.

It didn’t feel right.

It felt wrong. There where wisps of laughter and jokes floating around, echoing, in his mind. Something so close, practically in his hand, but it evaded him. A bird of memory, flitting around, charming him with its song. A promise of an entire flock in its tone. Ryan looked at each and every face below him.

The first one was Jack. There was blood in his beard, and a bruised eye. He was afraid, Ryan could tell. Jack wouldn’t look at him in the eye, opting to scan the room and glance at the others. He didn’t seem angry; he seemed sad, perhaps disappointed. A deep sorrow behind his eyes that made Ryan feel ashamed.

_Ashamed?_ they snarked.  _They should be the ones that are ashamed. Lying to you. Betraying you. They were never your friends!_

Next to Jack was Michael. Now, Michael was angry. His face was bloody, most of it another person’s. He stared at Ryan head-on, his eyes fiery and cold at the same time. His jaw was clenched, and Ryan could see the muscles working under the skin. No fear in his eyes. Michael was all flame and heat, burning away layer after layer of Ryan’s defenses.

_Build them up_ , the voice ordered, voice tar and slimy.  _For every one that vermin destroys, build two more._

Then was Gavin. It seemed like no matter what, he was always with him. Gavin looked half-dead with wounds all over him. A cut over his eyebrow was sticky with blood, and his hair was caked in it. His eyes had a faraway look to them, dazed and swaying were he was. Gavin’s eyes were on Ryan, but looked right through him. Was he even there?

_Soon, he will not be._ Curling in like smoke, they whispered,  _let him die not knowing how his friends have died._

Looking almost bored was Ray. Sure he sported a colorful shiner that rivaled Jack’s, and his glasses were cracked to the point of no return, but he somehow looked like he was in a boring meeting. Ray neither looked away from Ryan nor pierced him. His eyes were simply resting on his face, looking positively bored. As if Ryan were not interesting enough to hold his attention. In his mind, Ray seemed to be dissecting him. Not because he was interesting, but because he was already half-way there- why not finish it?

_You’ll have his full attention soon enough_ , they promised.  _When you see the light leave his eyes._

Lastly, it was Geoff. Geoff didn’t burn away layers or dissect Ryan like a lab animal. He knew his way. Every fear of his, every insecurity. Geoff had a key to every door. And the way Geoff was looking at Ryan told him that Geoff knew exactly how this would go. Unlike the rest, Geoff was unhurt. Either he had given up peacefully or he had somehow managed to be led here without scratch. But Geoff...

_Never mind him_. Something pushed behind his eyes. His head ached.  _He’s dangerous, kill him. Kill everyone!_

That went through his head like a mantra until someone tapped his shoulder.

“Have you made your decision?” Kerry asked Ryan. The entire hall held its breath, and awaited for his voice to ring clearly through.

“Kill them,” Ryan said coldly. Michael screamed and fought against the guards holding him back.

“No, no! You traitor!” he screeched. “We were your friends!”

_Yes_ , the voices praised.  _You are much better without them._

Kerry nodded at the guards, who in return, dragged the five out of the hall. As their screams and protests faded, Ryan could imagine birds dropping dead one by one. Five birds, and a crow.

“Yes, my king.”


End file.
